Forest Fun
by Mea Maxima Culpa
Summary: A normal day in Inu Yasha's Forest just got a little bit more romantic. A seductive Kagome. A confused Inu Yasha. A race for a bath. A usual perverted monk. What could possibly happen?


Forest Fun

By: Mea Maxima Culpa

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is not mine, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and she's welcome to it.

Forest Fun

"Man, why did Haru-sensei have to give me detention today!" Kagome mumbled darkly as she quickly made her way to the Bone Eaters well. She knew very well that Inu Yasha was going to be furious with her for even being a little bit late.

At reaching the edge of the old well, she wasted no time jumping in, stuffed backpack and all. The moment her feet touched the bottom, she quickly scrambled for the top. When her fingers rested on the edge, she gently began to gently pull herself up and was promptly jerked up by her wrists. Lifting her head in surprise, her gray eyes were met with Inu Yasha's angry golden eyes.

"Where in the seven hell's have you been? Do you know long I have been waiting, wench?" Inu Yasha spat as he set her down, his eyes flashing angrily.

"I'm sorry! My teacher decided to give me detention and I couldn't just tell him I had to go through time to search for a jewel with a dog-demon that has a temper, now could I? Besides, I got here as fast as I could without killing anyone!" Kagome yelled, her eyes hardening in anger.

"Really? Well next time you're this late, I am going to personally drag you out of this 'de-te-tu-i-on' kicking and screaming if I have to." Inu Yasha yelled back, not noticing the evil glint that entered her eyes.

"Really? Well I have only one thing to say to you," Kagome said crossing her arms in front of her. '"SIT!"

She watched as Inu Yasha was unceremoniously slammed into the ground, muttering obscenities the whole way down.

"Stupid wench." Inu Yasha muttered as he spat dirt and grass out of his mouth. "What did you do that for?" He growled as the spell weakened and he was able to move again.

"Because you were being a pig-headed jerk, again. Now, where's everyone at?" Kagome asked.

"Where do you think they're at, stupid? They're at the God-tree, of course! Kaede has a whole pack of injured humans from the last demon attack at her house! I got tired of listening to the kitsune whining, so I sent him to help with the injured. We don't have to worry about him because I didn't tell him you were coming back today." Inu Yasha spat as he dusted himself off.

"Well, at least I know that he's safe. All right then, hurry up slowpoke! Let's get to the tree before it gets dark." Kagome chided as she made her way to camp with Inu Yasha falling into step beside her.

Upon reaching the God-tree, their sight was met with Sango polishing her unnecessarily large boomerang and Miroku watching her, much to her annoyance.

After greeting Sango and slapping Miroku for his ever-wandering hands, Kagome began feeling the weight of the day's events and decided it was time to turn in for the night. The others decided that they should also do the same. Everyone got out their sleeping gear and got ready to settle in. And like always, Inu Yasha took his usual spot on a low hanging tree branch above the sleepy humans to keep watch. As time dragged slowly by, sleep finally claimed each person one by one, until it was only Inu Yasha left awake.

Later on in the night, Inu Yasha became aware of the quiet sound of teeth chattering. Looking down, he quickly found the source. Kagome, in a fitful sleep, had kicked off her covers and was now very cold. Feeling some concern for her health, Inu Yasha deftly jumped down from his perch and landed softly beside her on all fours. Looking at her in the soft glow of the nearly full moon, he was in awe at how beautiful she looked. Sure, he had always known she was beautiful, but he had never gotten to see her like this. She looked so relaxed and peaceful. He was broken from his musings when she shivered violently again. He quickly jerked up the covers over her shivering body. The movement of the covers stirred Kagome. Still feeling the biting cold, Kagome searched in her sleep for the heat source she felt beside her. Grabbing the front of Inu Yasha's kimono, she pulled it to her with a strength he didn't know she possessed. She promptly snuggled into Inu Yasha's chest. Blushing at such close contact, Inu Yasha gently tried to move away from the sleeping girl but found the front of his kimono in an iron grip. He was quickly pulled down beside the slumbering girl.

Sighing in her sleep, Kagome cuddled in further into his chest. She was having a wonderful dream about all the shards just being handed over to her and then having Inu Yasha becoming human with it, whereas, he quickly confesses his undying love for her.

Inu Yasha, for his part, was trying to devise a plan that involved him getting away without Kagome awakening and the wrath of her "SIT" spell being released upon him. Finally seeing no way out, he decided the best thing he could do was get comfortable and deal with Kagome in the morning.

Kagome was a morning person, right?

When Kagome awoke, she found herself snuggled into something warm and fuzzy. In her fuzzy state of mind, she figured it must be her cat, Buyo, who often slept by her. She snuggled in deeper. This movement quickly awoke Inu Yasha, whom had just slept the best night of his life. Groggily, he started to study his surroundings. He woke up a bit more when he realized that he was not in his tree and that there was a small warm body cuddled against his chest.

Blearily looking down, he discovered that the person had long black hair. About two seconds later, Inu Yasha was fully awake and panicking. While pondering what to do, he noticed movement to his right. Peering over his shoulder, he was met with the sight of Sango and Miroku smiling knowingly at him.

Growling quietly and sending them a "get lost" look; Sango and Miroku quickly get his silent message and head for the nearest pond for a bath.

"Inu-chan."

Looking down, Inu Yasha found Kagome talking in her sleep.

"Inu-chan." She whispered as she opened her eyes. "If you ever sneak into my bed again, I promise to say the word so many times, you will not get up until the next full moon.

Inu Yasha gulped not doubting her.

"But for now, you can stay. You're nice and warm." She sighed. Inu Yasha relaxed and pulled her deeper into his embraced.

About an hour later, Kagome felt the call of nature. Not wanting to leave, but really having to go, she began untangling herself from Inu Yasha.

"Where are you going?" Inu Yasha mumbled. He was enjoying her heat and soft body next to him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome said as they stood up. "Would you like to join me? Maybe we can take a bath together after I'm done." She purred as she traced a line down his chest with her finger. 

"Wh...Wha...What!!!" Inu Yasha stuttered as his face became a dark shade of red.

"I asked if you would like to take a bath with me." She stated. "Of course the only way you can join me is if you can beat me to the pond." She said with a smirk.

"I can beat you any day!" Inu Yasha said, curious about what she was up to.

"Fine. Give me five minutes to change and I'll be right back." She said as she disappeared behind some bushes to do her ahem business and to change. Five long minutes later she was wearing her uniform and running shoes, ready to run.

"Ok. Ready? Go!" She shouted as she took off running. About ten seconds later, she realized that she couldn't hear Inu Yasha behind her. A quick glance behind her confirmed her suspicion. Slowing to a stop, she turned in a circle, her eyes searching the trees all around her.

"Inu Yasha? Inu Yaaashaaa!" She yelled loudly. 'He must be hiding, but I bet he's close by.' She thought as a plan quickly formed in her mind.

"Inu Yasha, SIT!" She yelled, listening for the distinctive 'thud." But what she heard was yell directly above her. Snapping her head up she was met with the sight of Inu Yasha heading straight down towards her.

That's when she realized her mistake.

Then next thing she knew was she was on the ground with a dazed Inu Yasha on top of her.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inu Yasha asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Owww. Yes, but I think my plan backfired." She said, knowing he couldn't get off of her until the 'SIT' spell wore off.

"Oh? I think it worked out just fine." Inu Yasha said, grinning down at her devilishly. Kagome blushed and gazed into his eyes. Taking her hands from her sides, he gently intertwined his fingers with hers. Smiling, he leaned down and caught her lips with his in a slow caress. A few minutes later, she broke the kiss off, for lack of air. Her cheeks stained red and her eyelids droopy, she gazed up at him.

"Thank you. That was a perfect first kiss." She whispered. Right then, he knew this would be the woman he would love and protect forever. His thoughts were disrupted when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hauled him down for another heart-stopping kiss. They continued with blissful ignorance of the world around them, not knowing they were being watched. In the distance, behind some bushes sat Sango and Miroku, watching the beautiful scene playing out in front of them.

"Isn't that the most precious thing you've ever seen?" Whispered Sango tearfully.

"Yeah." Miroku sighed. Pause.

"Miroku get your hand OFF of my butt!" Slap

"Ouch! Sorry!"

"Yeah, whatever."

THE END

Hi, my name is Mea Maxima Culpa and this is my very first fanfiction, so please be gentle in your reviews. Just tell me if you want me to write some more. R&R. Later.


End file.
